Unlikely Love Smut Scene
by SpiceGirls4Ever
Summary: Here is the unedited scene from Unlikely Love. Warning SMUT! But not too explicit!


A/N: Ok I've finally got the guts to write this. It's the scene where our favorite Chancellor and my good Senator character finally do it. Descriptions just don't cut it so here it is unedited and I hope George Lucas doesn't kill me! (or Ian McDiarmid!)

Unlikely Love- The Smut Scene 

"I have missed you, my dear" Palpatine said

"I've been so worried for you ever since you've been gone. I've missed you more than you know." Serlalee said as Palpatine caressed her cheek.

They leaned in and shared a tender kiss that soon grew into a hungry and passionate kiss. They broke away and just held each other, in the silence. Serlalee was the first to speak.

"I've been thinking. It's been 10 years, more than that actually, and we haven't gone past sharing tender kisses and saying 'I love you'".

"What are you getting at?"

"I…I'm so stupid. It's taken me 10 years to say this. But…it's so stupid." Serlalee stammered.

"What is it, Serlalee?" Palpatine asked, love for this girl before him evident in his voice

Serlalee got up off the couch and walked to the window. She took a deep breath and turned around to find that Palpatine was right behind her. He looked into her eyes and all her willpower broke down.

"I…I…I want you to make love to me," she whispered

"I've been waiting for more than 10 years for you to sat that." he whispered.

Serlalee laughed and kissed him and they walked into the bedroom together, hand in hand.

Once they entered the bedroom Serlalee went straight to the mirror and picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. She was so nervous. She was about to lose her virginity to a man who was at least 40 years older than her. A man who was the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and her master, a mand she loved deeply. She but the brush down after a minute or so and turned around to see Palpatinein a black silk robe. He slid her blue robe off her shoulders, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed, as she undid his robe to reveal the rest of his body.

"I believe you are wearing a bit too much, my dear." Palpatine whispered in a way that made her skin tingle.

Serlalee walked over to the bed and faced her lover. She was breathing heavily as she slid one strap off her shoulder. He knew she was teasing him and he loved it. His old apprentice was not only attractive but could be seductive when she wanted to. Unable to wait for her to get her nightgown off fully he strode over to her and tore it from her body. She wasn't wearing a bra but was wearing black lace panties. She kissed him hungrily as they fell back to the bed. His hands roamed everywhere until they finally stopped at her panties. He ripped those from her body as he let one finger penetrate her very center.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes!" Serlalee moaned her fingernails raking up and down his back.

"I know you do. I can feel your yearning for me almost as if I was far away." Palpatine whispered nipping her neck.

He kissed her body up and down and occasionally nipped to mark her as his. Darth Sidious'. No one else could have her. Serlalee felt his arousal against her belly and that turned her on even more. She wanted more. She wanted him. Palpatine stopped his ministrations to look at his young lover. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were pleading for him to enter her. To become one with her.

With one single movement the Supreme Chancellor had entered the Senator of Coruscant. Serlalee moaned in ecstasy as they moved together. Slowly at first but they soon moved faster and faster until they came moaning each other's names in the dark room.

"Welcome back to Coruscant, Chancellor."

"Thank you, my dear girl, my little dove" Palpatine whispered as he tenderly kissed her.

"I love it when you talk like that."

"I love to make you happy." Palpatine said smiling as Serlalee snuggled closer to him.

No one would have believed that the Chancellor and Senator of Coruscant had just done it. But they had and they fell asleep knowing they were finally one.

**A/N: It's not explicit but it's WAY better than the original. If you want explicit read my Stargate SG-1 story Coming To Fruition! **


End file.
